The objectives of these studies are to determine (1) if drug administration in utero results in a decreased life span in the offspring, and (2) if such life-shortening is accompanied by accelerated physiological aging as measured by a more rapid onset of the diseases associated with aging, and accelerated behavioral aging with performance decrements resembling those of aged organisms. Offspring of Caesarian-derived rats which have received either nicotine, saline, or methamphetamine injections (Groups I, II, and III) twice daily throughout gestation and the nursing period, or no injections (Group IV) will be further subdivided into three groups. One aging group will remain unhandled until death to assess the effects of the various treatments upon lifespan. Another aging group will be sacrificed periodically throughout the life span to assess the effects of the treatments upon the disease onset in various organ systems. The behavioral group will be tested throughout the life span on performance measures designed to determine if life shortening is accompanied by accelerated behavioral decrements. Such measures will include activity, taste thresholds, water consumption, delayed avoidance tasks, and timing schedules.